Heart Shaped Wreckage
by superwhogleek
Summary: Dean and Sam get a random note with an address which brings them to a familiar face... Ruby. Ruby got brought back to life and to her first vessel (Katie Cassidy) but the questions are How? Why? and has she changed? Ruby helps Cas in a bad time. Sparks fly between Sam and Ruby... but will they admit it? (i will try my hardest to keep them as their OC but sometimes may not be)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**So I thought I'd do a twist on a Ruby and Sam fanfic which is based after Ruby gets stabbed and the Apocalypse... it's set just after Sam get's his soul back.**

**Hope you enjoy it please comment what you think!**

A black 67 Chevy Impala was driving on a deserted road. Inside Dean Winchester was driving and Sam Winchester was reading a note _**'I need your help meet me at 3 sidewalk road'**_ after the apocalypse and Sam getting his soul back the brothers decided to start hunting again.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'm fine... why?" Sam asked.

"Well you just got your soul back"

"I'm fine Dean... don't worry"

"And you haven't been scratching the wall have you?"

"No... I haven't... Can we leave it?"

"Fine... So do you have any idea who this person is who we're going to talk to is?"

"No... apparently no one is supposed to own the house"

"So we only have an address for an abandoned house... awesome this doesn't sound like a trap"

"What if it's not a trap but the only way someone can contact us when they're in hiding"

"So you think this mystery person is hiding?"

"I don't know but it's an idea"

"awesome" Dean said pulling into the driveway of the abandoned house.

Sam and Dean got out the car and walked to the front door. Sam knocked on the door and they waited for an answer. As they started to walk off after there being no answer the door opened.

"Sam?... Dean?..." said a voice that the Winchesters recognized.

They turned around to see a woman with brunette hair, green eyes wearing a red top, black jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Ruby?" Sam asked confused about what he was seeing.

"I'm guessing you got my note" Ruby said back with a slight smile.

"You wrote the note?" Sam asked.

"Why would you write to us when We can stab you... again..." Dean said.

"You're the only ones that can help your precious Angel... so go ahead stab me again Dean see if it helps you're Angel" Ruby bitched at him.

"Angel? What Angel?" Sam asked.

"Castiel!" Ruby said.

"What are you doing with Castiel?" Dean asked angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ruby stood at the door facing the two Winchesters while Dean stood with the demon knife in his hand ready to stab Ruby and Sam leaned against the Impala.

"You didn't answer my question... What are you doing with Castiel?" Dean shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me... do you want to scare him away?" Ruby bitched.

"What are you doing with Cas, Ruby?" Sam asked for his brother.

"Saving him... what did you think i was doing?" Ruby asked.

"Oh... I don't know... you are a Demon bitch after all" Dean said.

"Oh... how very kind of you" Ruby bitched getting annoyed of Dean.

"Wait... how are you saving Cas?" Sam asked trying to stop world war three.

"He was lost and hurt... it was almost like he'd lost his mind... I found him and brought him back here where no one could find us... started to get him back to his normal self until he was almost alright to see you two again" Ruby explained.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"If Dean stops being a dick" Ruby glared at Dean.

"Awesome..." Dean mumbled putting the knife away.

"This way" Ruby said walking back into the house with Sam and Dean following her in.

"So is Cas okay?" Sam asked.

"He's getting there he just need to stop relying on me to help him and stand on his own to feet" Ruby said walking into the livingroom where Cas was sitting on the sofa.

"Cas?" Dean looked shocked when he saw him.

"Dean... it's good to see you" Cas said standing up and turning to Sam, Dean and Ruby.

"How are you doing Cas?" Sam asked him.

"I'm good... thanks to Ruby" Cas said smiling towards Ruby.

Dean walked towards Cas pulling him into a hug.

"Don't you ever leave again" Dean said.

"I won't" Cas smiled towards Dean.

"Cas... do you want anything to drink?" Ruby asked.

"No thank you Ruby" Cas replied.

"Sam? Dean? you two want anything to drink?" Ruby asked again.

"Coffee please" Sam said.

"Same here" Dean replied.

"Sam can you come help me?" Ruby said walking into the kitchen.

"ermmm... sure" Sam said unsure about whether to be alone with Ruby following her to the kitchen.

Ruby started making the coffees as Sam walked in.

"Sam... I'm sorry for what I did and I fully understand if you don't want to forgive me but I know what I did was wrong" Ruby started looking back at Sam.

Sam didn't say anything but just looked at Ruby. Sam didn't fully trust Ruby but at the same time he wanted to believe what she was saying. Ruby finished the coffees and gave two to Sam to take one to Dean and took her own and both went and sat in the livingroom.

"So... Ruby... how are you back?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well you were dead... me and Sam stabbed you" Dean said with a slight smirk.

"Oh... that... well I don't know... I was just woke up in this vessel" Ruby tried to explain.

"It's good... She's amazing isn't she?" Cas spoke up.

"How is it good and no she's not amazing... Don't you remember what she did to Sam?" Dean shouted making Cas disappear.

"Don't you remember me telling you not to raise your voice... I told you you'd scare him away!" Ruby moaned.

"Well maybe if you hadn't got into his head and made him think you're some kind of angel he wouldn't have disappeared!" Dean shouted louder.

"Why don't you both shut up! Cas is missing and we need to find him!" Sam shouted taking control.

"He's not missing... he's outside" Ruby said.

"How would you know that?" Dean moaned.

"Because that's where he always goes when there's trouble" Ruby said.

Ruby walked outside to the back garden with the Winchesters following her seeing Cas sat on the bench facing the plants and the trees. Cas was watching te birds in the trees not noticing Ruby, Sam and Dean walking out the door.

"Wait here... I'll go see if I can talk to him" Ruby said.

Ruby walked off leaving the Winchesters standing there watching. The Winchesters watched as they could see Ruby and Cas talking.

"Do you think she's changed?" Sam asked his brother.

"I doubt it's Ruby... she's probably using Cas to play us again" Dean said slightly annoyed that his brother would ask him such a question.

"But what if she's not... why would she use Cas when we thought he was gone?"

"Because she's a Demon... she knew we'd fall for the kindness act"

"How do you know that's what she's doing?"

"How do you know that's what she's not doing? After everything she did to you I can't believe you're falling for it again" Dean said angrily storming off making Sam catch him up.

"I'm not falling for it Dean... it's just you don't trust me enough not to take her blood again" Sam said angrily.

"Too right I don't trust you... you're already beginning to think that she's turned over a new leaf just because Cas said so"

"Well you know what Dean... If you weren't caught up in not trusting me you'd see that I'm not falling for it" Sam shouted storming back to the back door.


End file.
